


Reflection - Haikyuu!! (Persona AU)

by RedDusk_N



Category: Haikyuu!!, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe Persona, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedDusk_N/pseuds/RedDusk_N
Summary: One day, Kenma spots a new game on the store and Kuroo buys it from him. The game wasn't really popular since it was still new, but judging from the previews, it seemed like a high quality game. While playing the game, weird stuff started to happen as he played longer and leveled up along the way. What happens next? I don't know
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou





	Reflection - Haikyuu!! (Persona AU)

**Author's Note:**

> "===" indicates what's happening in-game

It was finally the month of spring.

And Kenma was here, playing videogames from night 'till sunrise. It wasn't a surprise, really. He wouldn't care if it was a school day, he wouldn't care if his best friend would burst through the door to scold him. All he wanted was a few hours in his land of paradise. A place full of patterns he can predict, a place where puzzles don't rely on unknown variables. Who knew staring at a screen was this blissful to him? He doesn't have to overthink about what the screen thinks, the answers are just there.

Vrrrr vrrr.....

Kenma ignored his phone ringing, continuing to play his game called Breath of the Wild on his Playstation. After 5 minutes of it nonstop ringing, Kenma eventually got annoyed and picked it up. "What is it K-" "What time is it Kenma?" the third year asked through the phone in a passive-aggressive tone. Kenma immediately checked the time and his eyes widened.

He was late for school.

He hung up the phone and saved his game, then immediately gets changed into his uniform, not even bothering to groom himself a little. He ran out with his bag and got stopped in front of his house by Kuroo. "Why hello there", he said and he showed the time on his phone, it was still 6 AM. Meaning, Kuroo must've slipped into Kenma's room to change the time on his clock.

"PFFFFT YOU LOOK LIKE A MESS NAYARGHAHAHAHAhHAHAHAH" Kuroo was laughing his ass off meanwhile Kenma stood there, pissed but getting mad would take some energy out of him so he chose peace...for now.

He then went back into his house to fix himself up, coming back out later looking refreshed. The two then walked their way to Nekoma, Kenma ignoring Kuroo the entire time because he was still mad from earlier.

As they pass by a game store, Kenma spots the new game being advertised. He stopped in his tracks and examined the new arrival.

'Persona - Immerse yourself into a world of self reflection and finding your true self in an RPG and open world experience. Customize your character however you want and even interact however you want. You can even cross save your progress and play on any gaming platform! Mobile, PC, XBOX, Nintendo, PlayStation, You name it! With over 100+ units to choose from, you can get more as you level up along the way!'

"Interesting..." He said as he looked over to the price. The game cost ¥5000, which was reasonable, might be a high quality game, but then again it could just be crap. Kuroo stepped back to see what Kenma was eyeing.

"New game?, he asked. Kenma ignored Kuroo once again and continued walking, pulling his phone out to continue his game of chess with an AI.

"Oh come on...want me to buy it in order to make it up to you? :(", "Yes" Kenma answered. "Fine fine, after practice"

As they enter the school grounds, they parted ways to head to their respective classrooms. Kenma sat at his usual spot, the seat at the corner of the room which also has a window to look out of. Ah yes, the seating of literally almost every protagonist in anime and manga. Though the good side to this is that he probably wouldn't stand out more than he already is from his hair that looks like pudding.

Pretty much the entire time he was just looking out the window, imagining the world outside as if it was something out of a roleplaying game. A fantasy of his own...now that's something he'd wish for.

While staring, he snaps out of his day dreaming and sees a blue glowing butterfly. It's wings flap as shining particles appear as it moved around. He looked around to see if anyone was seeing this, but they were all to focused at the lecture.

When he looked back, it was gone. What was that? Was his mind playing tricks with him? But if it wasn't, then why was it there, it meant something right?

Kenma however didn't want to overthink about it. He didn't want to stress his brain about something that is merely an illusion.-

Before he knew it, it was already dusk. The gym's closed and he was walking with his one and only best friend down the road they always pass. They stopped by the game store to buy the game. Luckily, they made it before it was about to close.

Kenma's eyes sparkled a bit as a faint blush can be seen on his face. He must be very excited to try out the game, he always does whenever he gets a new one.

By the time Kenma arrived home, he quickly changed into something more comfortable. Then, he set up his PS4 and grabbed a bottle of water to hydrate himself as he play. The game came with a card, which he assumed was used to be able to cross save. The card had weird symbols at the back, a white mask with half of it colored in black with trumpets and the world and such. It also had a a hammer, and an angel and a demon. The front of it had an empty space which had a 0 at the bottom. It also had small line on numbers at the top left, specifically 09256.

He then started the game, filling in the information needed as usual, but what was unusual was that it had a personality test to be able to choose your persona. As the test went on, the questions start to get more personal. It went from asking his favorite color to asking if he had a childhood friend who lives in the neighborhood(also known as Kuroo).

He answered the questions honestly and thoroughly. After the test was a tutorial and a starter quest, nothing too unusual until the screen started to glitch when he went to talk to an NPC.

"Oi Kenma! you should be doing homework first!", Kenma jumped as Kuroo busted through the door, uninvited. "Damnit..." all of a sudden, the screen turned into all noise and static. Kenma stands up to check what was the problem.

He tapped on the screen several times but then his hand went through the screen with a ripple around it. "W-Whatthefuck!?", Kenma tried pulling his hand back out, but it only pulled him in further. "KUROO HELP!", Kuroo snapped out of his thoughts and went to help his friend, but it only pulled them in harder.

To Be Continued

**Author's Note:**

> Actually wanted to update my other fanfic but this just seems even better hhhahfjkgikd
> 
> I went to research and everything looking for the perfect arcana and persona for each character ;-;
> 
> I even took personality tests and answered whatever the Haikyuu characters would pick to get their arcana ;-;
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed the first part!!!! :D
> 
> -Lumi


End file.
